Tell Him
by orangepumpkins
Summary: Have you ever wondered who or what pushed Blaine to surprise Kurt the night of the break up?


**Tell Him  
**

**by orangepumpkins**

* * *

"I...I need to go." Blaine told Eli before grabbing the rest of his clothing and rushing to his car which was parked across the street from the apartment building. The air outside was brisk and almost cutting considering how early in November it was, but really, Blaine couldn't care less. It's not like he felt the sting of it on his cheeks, he was too numb. After getting in the car, Blaine automatically started driving.

As he drove, the stocky teen felt tears cloud up his vision, before he blinked hard so they would roll down his cheeks. By the time he park once again, he could barely see through the tears.

By the time he was stepping outside of the car, his legs could barely support his weight.

By the time he realized where he was, he was ready to turn back.

But by the time the door opened, he wanted nothing more but to stay safe in the arms that grasped his body into a tight bear hug.

"Hey bud, what happened? You're a mess." the gruff voice questioned as Blaine cried into his shoulder. But all that Blaine could say in return were slurred mumbles of, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Burt, who's at the door?" a motherly voice questioned as she walked down the hall toward the front door. "Oh Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Carole cried as she ran up to the two embracing men. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold!"

It took more than ten minutes for Burt and Carole to calm Blaine down from near hyperventilation. The three of them sat around the kitchen table, which although once felt cozily cramped on the Fridays that Blaine remembered coming over for dinner, felt large and empty. Burt and Blaine were across from each other while Carole made Blaine some hot tea. The room was silent aside from the occasional sniff coming from Blaine and the clinking of a metal spoon on the ceramic mug.

It was only after Carole sat between the two, placing the tea in front of the teen, was Blaine able to wipe his eyes one last time before speaking.

"You're lucky we were in town for once! So, do you have anything to share with us, honey?" Carole asked. Blaine could see the woman's hand was gripping onto Burt's, as if she knew something that could potentially anger the older man would happen.

"I was with someone. I cheated on Kurt." Blaine choked out, barely louder than a whisper. He stared down at the dancing steam rising from his mug, but could feel the disbelieving gazes of the older couple.

Burt didn't know what the hell he wanted to do. One part of him wanted to ignore Carole's hand on his and throw Blaine out of the window for hurting his son. Another part of him wanted to hug the hazel eyed teen again since it was obvious how much emotional pain he was in. In the end, Burt looked Carole in the eye as if to tell her to let go of his hand, grabbed a coat, and stepped out on to the porch.

It was only ten minutes later that Blaine stepped out as well, his eyes obviously evident of another bout of tears. He had probably cried some more explaining things to Carole.

"Tell him." Burt stated, breaking the pregnant silence.

"P-pardon me?" Burt's one phrase seemed to make Blaine look even more dishevelled than he did already. To add to his face being a mess, the teen's hair was free of its usual gel cage and for once a bow tie was not wrapped around his neck.

"Go to New York and tell him. Go as soon as possible." Burt repeated, not even looking in the direction of Blaine, but at the light snow that had just begun falling, melting before it even had the chance to reach the ground.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Blaine questioned, confusion evident by his furrowed eyebrows.

"Furious. Absolutely furious. I am tempted to get out my shot gun, just Kurt made sure to hide it before he left. Anyways, I know that you regret it. I know it's hard being alone when you were once used to seeing your lover every single day. Now son, go tell Kurt the truth before you hurt him even more. "

"You're right. I should tell him."

"Damn straight, I'm right. Now, if you love Kurt like I know you do, get your butt on a plane to New York this instant." Burt said with a huff.

"...but what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"You cheated on him, but he loves you more than anything in the world, not to mention best friend. It will take time, but he'd be miserable without you. Now get off my property and onto a plane!"

"Yes sir!" Blaine called as he began to walk back to his car.

"Blaine!" Burt called one last time before Blaine tucked himself back into his car. "Even if Kurt is mad at you, keep in mind you can still talk to me if you need to. We'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, sir...thank you, Burt."

* * *

I got kicked in the gut with feels and then i got inspired :)

tell me what you think!...and also, please help me come up with a better title...


End file.
